


First Day

by HarveysHoe



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Day of School, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I love this trio, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily (Marvel), Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2160555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarveysHoe/pseuds/HarveysHoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Peter's first day of school. Tony was supposed to be the calm and collective parent. What the fuck happened there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day

**Author's Note:**

> Superfamily: because who doesn't love them?

"Tony-"

"-and he could be bullied off of the bigger boys, Steve. Then, he might not tell us and that means that he'll bottle it up inside and he might do _something_ -"

His husband grabs him by the shoulders lightly, "hey," Steve brushes a kiss over Tony's forehead. "He's a Stark. He's going to be alright. He's a big boy now."

The genius began to shake his head, reluctant to hear those words. "No. Not yet. I-"

Another kiss to his forehead, "hush. Come on, he's going to. Be. _Fine_."

Tony gives him an exasperated look; "Lies! I hear lies!"

Rolling his eyes, the Captain begins to veer them towards the door, "let's go."

"But I have another theory." The brunette frowned, not finding this entire ordeal fair. He didn't get to make _his_ point. "I was watching this parenting programme on TV last night and it was saying that boys under the age of eight are more likely to be picked on and Petie's only _five_. Do you realise what that makes him?"

Steve waited for a beat.

"An easy target." They spoke simultaneously.

Tony's frown deepened, "have I mentioned this before?"

Steve was already grabbing his lover's jacket from the coat hook, slipping it on his arms. "Only every night for the past three months."

Tony hums in thought, shrugging on the jacket unconsciously. "But 'tis the truth. I speaketh thy truth."

"No need for Shakespeare, Tony."

"You know who Shakespeare is?"

The taller man sighed, pushing Tony towards the door. "I've been out of the ice for nearly eight years. Of course I know who he is."

"Ah, ah, ah." Tony comes to a halt, waving his finger. "No. Peter's not going. I've changed my mind. Petie! Buddy, your not going to school any more! Yay!"

"Come on, babe." 

"Didn't you hear _anything_ I just said?" The smaller man huffed.

"I did," Steve answers. "And 'tis _not_ thy truth."

"Eighty eight per cent, Stevie! That's how big of a chance our little Pete has at being bullied! That's a pretty large amount!"

"I was pretty good at maths before the war, darling."

Tony gasps, "really? Well let's sit down and talk about maths then! As you know, I love it very much. And since Petie doesn't want to come down stairs then-"

"Sweetie, he's already in the car."

Tony sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feedback. Thank you!


End file.
